Barton family
| image = | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = | continuity = Ultimate Marvel Marvel Cinematic Universe | type = | status = | leaders = Clint Barton | members = Clint Barton; Laura Barton; Callum Barton; Lewis Barton; Nicole Barton; Cooper Barton; Lila Barton; Nathaniel Barton | allies = Avengers | enemies = Natasha Romanoff Ultimate Marvel continuity only. Thanos Marvel Cinematic Universe continuity only. | 1st appearance = ''Ultimates 2'' #2 }} The Barton family is a fictional family featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It relates to the "Ultimate Marvel" branch of continuity and first appeared in ''Ultimates 2'' #2 in March, 2005. The Barton family also appears in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, beginning with the family patriarch, Clint Barton in Thor in 2011 and continuing with the expanded family from Avengers: Age of Ultron. History Ultimate Marvel In the Ultimate Marvel Universe, Clint Barton had a wife named Laura Barton, and three small children, Callum Barton, Lewis Barton, and Nicole Barton. The godfather of Clint's children was his employer at S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury. A traitor within S.H.I.E.L.D.'s ranks, Natasha Romanov, slaughtered the Barton family, leaving only Clint alive so he could be interrogated. Marvel Cinematic Universe In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Clint Barton had a wife named Laura Barton, and two children, Cooper, and Lila, with a third child on the way. His ally Natasha Romanoff was hoping for a little "Natalie", but Laura informed her that it was a boy, who would be named Nathaniel. Barton's boss, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. arranged to have the Bartons reside at a farmhouse that was "off the books" in order to protect them. During the Ultron affair, the Avengers took up temporary residence at the Barton farm. While Natasha was already aware of them, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, and Thor were all surprised to see that Clint had a family. Thor accidentally stepped on one of the children's toys while at the house. By the time of the Infinity Gauntlet affair, the Mad Titan known as Thanos used his newfound ultimate power to erase half of the universe's population. All of the Barton family members except for Clint disintegrated into dust following Thanos' power snap. The experience naturally left Clint emotionally destroyed, and he spent the next five years operating as a vigilante. Through a complex strategy utilizing time travel, the surviving Avengers managed to acquire the Infinity Gauntlet. Bruce Banner donned the Gauntlet and reversed the effects of Thanos' snap. Laura, Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel were all resurrected. Members Ultimate Marvel * Clint Barton * Laura Barton * Callum Barton * Lewis Barton * Nicole Barton * Nick Fury Marvel Cinematic Universe * Clint Barton * Laura Barton * Cooper Barton * Lila Barton * Nathaniel Barton Notes * In Ultimate Marvel continuity, the Barton family lived in Brooklyn, New York City, New York. * In the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the Barton family lived in Waverly, Iowa. Appearances Note: Does not include material where Clint Barton is the only family member present. Ultimate Marvel * Ultimates Vol 2 2 * Ultimates Vol 2 4 * Ultimates Vol 2 7 Marvel Cinematic Universe * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Avengers: Infinity War * Avengers: Endgame References